


"Because I understand"

by groaar



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: English, Gen, Multilingual, Suomi | Finnish, Svenska | Swedish
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groaar/pseuds/groaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group is on the run after siding with the mages in the Kirkwall Rebellion. It is Anders' turn to take the watch, but Fenris, not trusting the mage, refuses to let him do so alone. Anders is annoyed and guilt-ridden. Fenris, while still hating the mage, finds he understands him on some level. He also discovers that Anders at least has some humanity left in him. </p><p>This is a multilingual work!<br/>Swedish>Finnish>English.<br/>You have been informed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Because I understand"

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so my friend asked me to write a Dragon Age story in my native language. Being bilingual I did not know which language to pick, so I ended up using both, and a tiny bit of English as well. Unfortunately, my native languages happen to be quite small and not too widely spoken, so many might actually not understand them. But, I thought, since I wrote this story I might as well post it. Who knows, maybe there is someone who'll be able to read it. 
> 
> The story is shifting between Anders' and Fenris' point of view. I figured that, since Fenris is from Tevinter and Anders from Anderfels, their native language is probably not Trade, which is what I imagine they speak when communicating. However, I thought that perhaps they still think in their own languages, Tevene and Ander, and that is the concept I've been playing with in this story. 
> 
> The language divide is as follows,  
> Tevene: Finnish  
> Ander: Swedish  
> Trade: English  
> So when Swedish is used it's Anders's POW, and when Finnish is used it's Fenris' POW. English is used when they communicate with one another. 
> 
> Well, for those who feel intrigued (and/or feel compelled to tackle a new language or two) I hope you enjoy!

Jag hade sett fram emot den här kvällen. Längtat efter den. Det skulle bli min chans att andas ut, ett kort ögonblick då jag skulle få vara mig själv utan att bli fördömd för det. Men, såklart att det inte blev så. Nej, du var ju tvungen att förstöra det. Hur jag ens kunde förvänta mig något annat är en bra fråga, men jag antar att även de förtvivlade försöker finna hopp någonstans?

Det var min – och bara min – tur att ha vakten i natt och ändå sitter även du vid lägerelden och vakar. Jag hatar dig för det, det gör jag verkligen, och jag behöver inte ens fråga dig varför du sitter här för det står skrivet i ditt ansikte. Du tror väl, att om jag skulle få sitta här ensam hela natten så vore ni antingen döda på morgonen eller så vore jag försvunnen. Det första skulle aldrig falla mig in, men att rymma... Ja, kanske, men jag hade inte planerat det. Jag ville bara ha en minut för mig själv, en liten privat stund, men även det tycks ha varit för mycket att be om.

Det irriterar mig att du bara sitter där, som lugnet själv, din blick stadigt fäst på den stjärnbeströdda himlen. Jag undrar vad du tittar på och vänder blicken uppåt för att se efter, men där finns bara oändligt med stjärnor och en tunn månskära – en obetydlig silverstrimma i den mörka rymden – men inga svar. Jag har så många frågor; frågor som jag så gärna vill ha svar på...

Jag känner mig ensam, hopplös och förtvivlad. Tårar formas i mina ögon, jag kan inte hjälpa det. Jag försöker desperat bita mig i läppen för att hindra dem från att falla, glad att jag har huvudet lutat uppåt, mot natthimlen, eftersom det underlättar trycket av den salta vätskan något. Jag vill inte gråta, inte framför någon och speciellt inte framför dig, men jag vet inte om jag klarar av att hålla det som hotar välla över inom mig längre. Över en vecka har vi varit på flykt och ikväll skulle jag äntligen få vara ensam. Jag hade förberett mig på det, tänkt att jag skulle få lätta lite på trycket så att jag kunde klara av en vecka till, men nu råder helt andra omständigheter. Jag försöker hålla allt tillbaka, men det är svårt, så otroligt svårt.

 

Hiljaa miettien, tuumien, katselen sinua silmäkulmastani. On ilmiselvää, että olet ärsyyntynyt, ja ymmärränkin sen, mutta en luota sinuun lainkaan joten en aio asettaa elämääni käsiisi. Se, minkä teit, on anteeksiantamatonta, ja sen takia minunkin on taas pakko paeta. Miksi minun pitäisi silloin luottaa sinuun? Miksi minun pitäisi sallia sinulle omaa aikaa, kun varastit minun? En halua enää paeta, koko elämäni on periaatteessa perustunut siihen, pakoon, enkä enää jaksaisi. Ja sen vuoksi vihaan sinua.  

Silmäsi kimaltelevat nuotion kellertävässä valossa. Näen, että yrität piilottaa kyyneleesi. Yrität parhaasi mukaan pakottaa tämän värittömän nesteen takaisin sinne mistä se tulikaan, mutta ei se auta, sillä silmäsi vuotavat jo ja suolaiset pisarat valuvat hitaasti alas pitkin kalpeita kasvojasi.

Huvittaisi sanoa sinulle, että itsepä olet omat surusi synnyttänyt. Sinä annoit henkiolennolle luvan lainata ruumistasi, vaikka tiesit sen olevan vaarallista. Et ollutkaan niin vahva kuin luulit, ja nyt sinun on siitä maksettava. Jos asiat olisivat olleet minusta kiinni, olisin armottomasti tappanut sinut heti tuon hirvittävän tekosi jälkeen, mutta onneksesi – tai ehkäpä suureksi kauhistukseksesi – Hawke näytti enemmän myötätuntoa kuin sinä ansaitset.

Minä, sen sijaan, en tunne myötätuntoa, mutta, tiedän silti miltä sinusta tuntuu. Tiedän mitä halusit saavuttaa, sillä minäkin olen kauan jahdannut samaa. Vapaus. Se on häilyvä ja ihmeellinen konsepti, mutta silti hyvin viehättävä ja tavoittelemisen arvoinen. Toisaalta tiedän myös, että vapauden hinta on joskus hyvin korkea. Niin oli minun tapauksessa, ja niin myös sinun. Tämä ei tarkoita sitä, etten vihaisi sinua enää, koska vihaan, mutta ymmärrän sinua nyt paremmin.

 

”Was it worth it?”

Jag hoppar till vid ljudet av hans röst, glömmer för stunden att mina ögon är tårfyllda, och vänder mig för att se på honom. Sen minns jag åter mina svullna ögon. Jag vänder snabbt ner ansiktet, men skadan är redan skedd. Jag undrar förbigående vad alven sagt åt mig, men jag antar att det var någon slags smädelse eller spydighet, något jag inte behöver bry mig i.

”For freedom. Was it worth the price?” upprepar han efter en stund och jag inser att det alven sagt åt mig inte var en förolämpning utan en fråga. Fast å andra sidan kunde det lika väl vara en pik, det finns ingen frihet att tala om i vår tillvaro.

“This is no freedom” muttrar jag bittert och försöker diskret torka tårarna från mitt ansikte, men de bara fortsätter flöda som om de hade en egen vilja. Jag får inte stopp på dem, vilket får mig att känna mig ännu ömkligare än förut. Jag måste verka patetisk, men jag orkar inte bry mig.

“And I didn’t do it for myself. I did it for all mages” skyndar jag mig att tillägga. Det får mig att känna mig lite bättre, även om jag tvivlar på att han tror på mig. Även om det inte nödvändigtvis är sant...

“So you keep telling yourself”

Jag hade rätt som tvivlade.

“Would it have been worse had I done it only for my own satisfaction?”

Frågan var ute ur min mun innan jag helst hann registrera den, än mindre lägga band på mig själv. Den följs av tystnad; en tystnad som inte är välkommen. Jag känner hur det bildas en tjock klump i min hals, som trots att jag försöker svälja den inte försvinner. Jag fruktar hans svar.

“Some would certainly say so. I, however, do not think it makes a difference”

Hans ord överraska mig och ofrivilligt lyfter jag min blick för att möta hans. Tårarna har gjort mitt synfält alldeles suddigt och jag blinkar ett par gånger i ett försök att skärpa blicken. Olivgröna ögon ser på mig, inte förebrående, inte förlåtande, men det finns något familjärt i dem, något jag känner igen men inte riktigt kan placera. Mer hinner jag inte observera förrän mina ögon åter svämmas över.

“Why?” kvider jag. Min röst låter så ynklig och främmande att jag knappt känner igen den. Det blir tyst igen och till min förvåning finner jag att jag håller andan av förväntan.

“Because I understand”

 

Tähän maagikko ei vastannut. Hän käänsi pelkästään päänsä pois ja jatkoi itkemistään – jos sitä itkemiseksi voi edes kutsua. Hän ei nyyhkytä, ei vaikeroi eikä voihki, kyynelet kerta kaikkiaan vaan valuvat hiljaa pitkin hänen poskiaan. Tunteiden purku. Hän on kantanut murheensa, surunsa ja syyllisyydentunteensa sisällään jo yli viikon, mitään sanomatta, kertaakaan valittamatta. Anders on kiistämättä henkisesti vahva yksilö, mutta kaikki murrumme joskus, ja nyt oli hänen aika. Hän tappoi syyttömiä, eikä kukaan, paitsi demonit, selviä siitä ilman jonkunlaisia seurauksia. Hänen kyyneleet ovat todiste hänen humaanisuudestaan, merkki siitä, ettei hän ole vielä täysin oman demoninsa kynsissä. Siksi en tuomitse hänen kyyneleitä. Niissä on toivoa.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is amongst the most frustrating, annoying and difficult things I have written in a long time. 
> 
> I just kept imagining the characters speaking in English, so in the beginning it was really hard to even start writing in another language. It sounded wrong in my head and that's how the whole idea about them thinking in different languages was born. Also, when I write DA stories I tend to think in English, because that is was what I'm used to, so it was quite the readjustment even for me. 
> 
> The end result though, I'm rather please with. If nothing else it was at least a very interesting experiment.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["Because I understand" [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547058) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
